As Scheduled
by Aweshum
Summary: [OneShot. SasuNaruSasu. Fluff.] Ever since being with Naruto, Sasuke's become more prone to tardies.


**Title:** As Scheduled

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing and sexual implications

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not never be un-mine.

------------------

_Morning. _

It was _morning_.

Time to get up. Time to _leave_.

Sasuke turns himself over the springy mattress, scowling at the lumps and aches on his back. Naruto, the idiot sleeping next to him, should really get a new one but the tanned ninja had grown too attached to the worn thing. They argued about it time and time again but it was one of the few things Naruto's stubborness proved too strong. It was the only one he ever had, afterall, and _they've_ been through alot together. Yeah, moron, but that thing can't even be called a bed anymore, just a bunch of twisted wires covered in frayed thinning fabric. It does more harm than good! Why put up with it?

But Naruto doesn't listen to reason or logic or what's best for him. It was fortunate for Sasuke he didn't.

The sunlight is glaring through his eyelids again until all he sees is the pink of blood underneath the thin layer of skin. Its irritating to wake up to this brightness every single time he sleeps over but, with a warm body next to him, he doesn't particularly mind. He yawns openly and a hand of pale fingers drags up to scratch a certain spot on his chest. After evaluating the things to be accomplished today, Sasuke tiredly sits himself on the edge and does a few basic stretches with his arms. After that, he places his hand over the other's shoulder and starts to shake roughly.

"Come on, loser. We have a meeting with Tsunade."

The other lets out a groan like an overweight cat and began to moan something about rotten bastards and early suns and rude awakenings, all the while keeping his eyes closed with forehead distinctly wrinkled under a mess of blond locks. "But...I'm still tired," came the pillow-muffled reply. Sasuke frowned at the answer but stops his shaking. Fine, he'll just leave the moron to deal with the hag's bitching by himself. No way in hell he was going to be tardy again after what he went through last time.

The paler ninja moves further away to head towards the bathroom across the floor. Quickly, a tanned hand reached up to grab the other's wrist, forcing the other to be stay.

The frown settles deeper as Sasuke tries to tug himself away from that familiar warmth on his skin. In a low growl that doesn't quite reach his heart, the Uchiha growls for Naruto to let go. He had no time for these immature games. He had more worthwhile things to do than stay in bed. He made plans to meet someone less irritating than his idiot of a lover. He had to leave and get ready for something far more important. Immediately.

Now. Let. Go.

The demands fall on deaf ears. He's suddenly being pulled back until the curl of his fingers laid loosely on a honey-toned chest underneath the soft curve of the neck. Sleep heavy eyelids open gently to reveal a pair of impossible blue. "No," Naruto whispers slowly, holding a charming grin, "One more minute?" There is a stronger more pleading tug.

A sense of warmth smoothes over his face and neck at the gesture. Sasuke, however, doesn't let it effect the glare he was wearing. After a few more moments, the Uchiha relunctantly concedes and settles back on the bed, rolling his eyes and shooting an impatient scowl. The bed creaks with their shifting weight as Naruto inches further back to accomodate him. Sunshine hair still laid tangled with stray strands branching out onto drool-stained pillows.

"You're such a moron."

"At least I'm not such an asshat in the morning." A yawn escapes as Naruto comfortably settles back into a deep slumber. He'll go back to snoring in a little while. Sasuke is left in bed, five one minutes later, with a warm breathing blonde pushing at the side of his body. He sighs and wonders about all the things between them. The risks. The chances. The uncertainty.

He closes those black eyes tiredly and concentrates on the feeling of Naruto's fingers still on his wrist. His trained senses could feel the tiny blood vessels in their hands pulse together. It is a comfortable rhythm and it soothes him. Even so, the thought of plans and schedules nag at him. With the utmost subtlety, Sasuke tries to pull his hand back. Naruto, still asleep but aware, instintively tightens his grip. A small pout forms. "Stop that, bastard."

Edges of pale lips curve upward.

To hell with it.

----------------

**A/N:** Okay, please don't kill me. If you're a reader of my other story, Kiss Me Deadly, I _am_ still working on the fifth chapter! However, its taking far longer than expected. Not particularly because of its length, but because of its content and my inablity to stay attentive amongst the sparkliness of the holidays. Damn you shopping season! Anywho, since there hasn't been an update in a while, I decided to release some of the one-shots that's been sitting around. Of course, I had to do some editing and re-editing but I hope its suitable enough to hold you guys over. -;

Awww, such fluffiness. And its in the canon universe too. That's _two_ firsts for me. :3 Comment and critque welcomed and adored!


End file.
